Moonlit Kiss
by Cian0
Summary: It happened by accident. Now they were bonded. And Kaname didn't like it. Not one bit. WARNING slash. Aido/Zero Kaname/Zero onesided?
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Moonlit Kiss

**Series**: Vampire Knight

**Disclaimer**: I do not own.

**Warning(s): **Slash, blood!kink

**Character(s)/Pairing(s)** Zero, Aido, Kaname, Aido/Zero Kaname/Zero (onesided?)

**Rating **M

oOoOoOo

"_What the hell!"_ Zero cried in outrage. Flinging back the blonde noble with the inhumane strength he knew he possessed. As soon as he had space he pressed a hand immediately on his bleeding neck. The pain was excruciating. Exactly how he remembered it being. Growling in frustration the silver-haired teen leaned heavily against the tree he'd been roughly pushed against only moments before.

"_I _should _shoot_ you right now!" He hissed lavender irises as steely and cold as they've ever been. Aido, the bastard, hadn't been gentle.

"Do it!" the ice-manipulator taunted residual adrenaline still in his veins. "I for one have had enough with your disrespect of Kaname-sama!"

Zero moved for his Bloody Rose but stumbled as soon as his hand left the tree's bark. Aido wiped the blood from his mouth. Ice blue eyes narrowing in worried confusion at the blatant show of weakness. Something the silver-haired hunter would _never_ do in other circumstances.

Attacking in anger surely hadn't been one of his brightest ideas. He'd only meant to lure the Hunter out so he could threaten him. But the lavender-eyed teen was just so infuriating. He simply acted. He hadn't meant to bite him... he really hadn't. The most he expected was a brawl to break out between them. Now that the high of an actual _feeding_ was waning, the seriousness of his actions was starting to hit him. Attacking a Disciplinary Member they way he did was liable to get him into serious trouble.

"Dammit" the younger growled, fresh blood dripping from the clenched wound. There was definitely a slur making it's way in Zero's voice and that was something Aido couldn't ignore. He'd have to heal it. Not that he wouldn't have, to begin with. It was common courtesy, that and he was for the first time in forever feeling horribly guilty.

"I can't believe I- look, let me help." Aido entreated, arms up trying to be in as non-threatening a position as possible. Apposed to earlier when he was trying to be as menacing as he could be. It sounded as stupid to Zero as it did to him.

The scent was already starting to infuse the area. And no one needed to catch wind of this incident. With no breeze it would fortunately stay in the relative area until it dispersed. But this would end badly without his aide and Kiryuu would accept his aide. He was pretty sure the hunter wouldn't want this to get out just as well.

"'Sh'er... _h'lp_." the teen slurred sarcastically. There was a pause as they both replayed exactly how Zero sounded saying that. Dazed lavender widened in belated shock. His vision darkening before coming into focus again. Glancing over at the cause of his current ailment. He groaned in annoyance and resignation. This was… there were no words. It was just ludicrous. It'd be so much more satisfying to just shoot the idiot. Satisfying but then he'd probably die along with him.

"Wut'r yah wait'n fer?" Zero asked slumping as exhaustion started to set in.

Aido, bristled but hurried over nonetheless not only wanting to get this done as soon as possible, but he also didn't want the hunter to, God for bid, _die._

Without waiting, because why prolong the awkwardness, he shifted Zero to a comfortable hold. One arm wrapping securely around a deceptively thin waist, while the other wound under the hunter's arm and across his back until his hand rested at the younger's neck. He was once again surprised at feeling the physical proof of how small Kiryuu was. Solid but slight and even a few centimeters shorter then himself. It was truly amazing how much the Hunter went on intimidation alone. How well it worked for him.

When Zero tilted his head just enough for Aido to better access the open wound, the blonde couldn't help the sudden arousal he felt at the submission set before him.

Feeling slightly embarrassed Aido lowered his head to better reach the now exposed bite and hesitantly gave it a swipe with his tongue. Saliva easily brought forth from the exquisite taste. He hadn't really had the time to think about how Kiryuu had tasted the first time around. Seeing as he'd been sorta caught in the moment. But having another go he found, it was… different. And it was _good_.

After a few more grazes Aido felt his confidence return. Feeling bolder he lingered, making sure he lapped up any trace amounts. Especially making sure he caressed the slowly closing wounds. Even going so far as to open mouth Zero's neck, sucking at it when he couldn't stop himself. Descended fangs throbbing with the need to penetrate the vulnerable flesh. He pressed Zero a little bit more firmly against him. Almost lifting him off the ground. He moaned inaudibly. He felt like... He needed to...

So lost in his exploring Aido missed when Zero had grabbed onto him to steady himself against the rather sensual onslaught. Unconsciously he had begun to grind against the hunter. Not until he felt fangs pierce the soft flesh of his throat, did he stop from the instinctual need.

Stunned Aido huffed stutteringly into Zero neck. To any human onlooker, they looked like two teens locked in a loving embrace. It wasn't until he felt the first pull from his neck that he jerked. Trying to get out of the suddenly strong grip. He felt then, for the first time Zero's arms around his head and neck. With his own arms slack, Zero wrapped his legs around his waist. With the added weight he instinctively tightened his grip to accommodate. It was in this moment that he felt something other then the fact another was feeding from him. Once he could think clearly he'd take the blame because... yeah it was his fault.

Zero's blood was still on his tongue. The arousal that hadn't gone away was suddenly at the for front of his mind. And... and it wasn't _fair_. He was still young and prone to impulsive actions. And... and...

With a resounding growl he bit back into Zero's neck, an answering moan his reward. Eyes a bright red, he lost himself to the animal inside him. Lowering them to the grass floor he unwound his arms from the nubile body beneath him. Impatiently ripping the clothes from their bodies.

They weren't thinking and that was their problem.

OooOoOo

A/N

Well how do you like? lol I rewrote a bit of this because I wasn't satisfied with the original. I can't believe I almost put a lemon in the first chapter. **shakes head** Anyway. Tell me your thoughts?

Cian


	2. Chapter 2

OooOoOo

He didn't know how long they lied there. Both trying to calm racing hearts, to steady their breathing. The fact that he felt _sated_ did nothing to calm his state of mind. He couldn't believe it. He _really_ couldn't believe it. What they'd done. It was freaking stupid is what it was.

Aido was still laying on top of him, his weight not as uncomfortable a burden as he would have thought. The evidence of their... _joining_ pooling between his legs and cooling on his abdomen. He also had a blush as red as a freaking tomato that wouldn't die down. His arms were slack on the side of his head, and he didn't know what to do. And... And he... didn't know what to _feel_.

"You're a vampire?" the blond asked, genuine confusion in his whispering voice; Vaguely wondering if Kaname knew about this. Aido wasn't really expecting an answer, it was more a statement than anything.

That and he really felt like he needed to say something. Something Zero was internally glad for because hell if he could even get his voice to work at the moment.

Aido knew what they'd done was completely stupid... and again all his fault. And if what he thought Kiryuu was then this was going to get a whole lot of confusing fast. Already he could feel a fledgling bond between them. He let out a humorless laugh he couldn't quite stop. Of all ways that tonight could have ended up. It ended like this.

One thing was for sure. He wasn't angry anymore.

"Get off me." Zero ordered. His voice soft but every bit as commanding. Aido immediately complied, crawling away, Mind trying to grasp on to anything that would distract him from the incredibly hot vision Zero made sprawled as he was. He looked over his clothes and there... his thought process locked on something. He was glad that he hadn't completely destroyed his pants, he pulled them on as he stood.

Aido winced when he noticed the stated of the hunter's.

"Holy- uh... here." he took off his ripped but still salvageable blazer. He half expected the younger to wave it away, but was pleasantly surprised when Zero accepted it. Standing, the hunter flinched at the ache he'd have for the rest of the night. Wrapping the blazer around his waist, he held up the remains of his clothes in shocked disbelief. Further evidence of their tryst. Aido's clothes were really no better, he was actually amazed the blazer survived as it did, not to mention his pants.

Blue eyes, which hadn't strayed as they got themselves together, immediately noticed when the severity of their actions hit the ex-human. The vulnerability was almost to much for him to take from someone usually so strong.

"Wh-..." Zero swallowed uncomfortably. "What was that?" he almost spit out. Aido understood nevertheless. Aside from the bond they could most assuredly feel between each other, what they had done wasn't usually done with vampires as young as them. Case in point... it was a mating ritual of sorts. Or the beginnings of one. Zero, being who he was, had to of understood that much.

But then again... he wasn't asking what it was.

"Have you gone through your first heat, yet?" Aido asked instead of answering the question. Zero shot him a look. "I'm just asking because I got mine last season. It's a sign of sexual maturity and unfortunately for us it's when we start putting out feelers for a potential mate."

Zero blanched at the implications. Waving away whatever else he had to say on the matter. Which he was glad for. Aido wasn't really up for saying word for word what his father and mother had told him. It was bad enough that he had to say what he said in the first place. Kiryuu could put together the rest if he wanted. He himself needed time to think this over. Too many questions were arising. Zero being a vampire on the top of his list. What they had between them a close second.

Zero kept his eyes averted. A blush still staining his cheeks. The over all look quite attractivel the blond noted.

An awkward moment passed, each accepting what had happened. Oh they knew as soon as the high they were most definitely still feeling went away they'd have a more in depth talk. It'd be ugly and fists would probably be thrown, but for now, whatever this was was good enough.

"You can't go back like that." Zero stated breaking the silence in a sort of subdued manner. Aido found it kind of endearing. He'd probably never see it again. Not once Kiryuu managed to rationalize this all away. It was unsettling that that didn't sit well with him. He didn't know whether or not to blame the fledgling bond or not.

This was still awkward as hell though. They had both seen each other at their literal worst. They were for all intents and purposes bare to the other. They could reach no lower in standing. From here on they could go on as they have always done; which would be preferable and was the most likely. Except, he felt something else was happening. But it was probably the bond. Naturally, he'd never had one before.

"What do you have in mind?" Aido asked once he got a good look at himself. His own blush gracing his features. Flustered because he really couldn't go back like this. Ruined shirt, dried blood, not to mention the scent of sex that still clung to him. There would be too many questions. Questions he absolutely didn't want to answer. Couldn't answer. What happened here was between Zero and himself and it was going to stay that way.

"The Headmaster gave me a Night Class uniform a while ago." Zero replied jarring him from his almost panic attack. "It should fit you." he added with an almost bashful glance over.

"Sounds good." he replied with a faint smile, unsure if he should be smiling at a time like this. Zero simply nodded before limping towards the general direction of the Sun dorms. Not able to help himself, especially with the training his mother put him through, he walked up to the suffering hunter and wrapped his arm around the one not holding up tattered pants and uniform. Zero still for but a moment before silently accepting the help and using his support as a crutch.

Aido shook his head, what a pair they looked. His faint smile widened at the sigh of relief Zero emitted. Well he didn't need to ask why Kaien had given the Hunter a uniform.

Their walk to Zero's dorm was a silent and awkward one. It didn't stop either from taking comfort from each others presence. Something neither would admit to.

When they finally made it within the sanctity that was Kiryuu's bedroom, and after they showered, and after Aido was in the night class uniform that was supposed to be Zero's. The blonde got sucker punched.

"That was for being stupid." Zero informed rubbing his fist.

Aido laughed, nodding his assent rubbing his cheek as he leaped out the window.

OooOoOo

The next evening Zero was glad to find that no one was the wiser. And that he was once again uninjured for any reason. The vampires walked towards their classes ignoring him as usual. _Kaname _wastalking with Yuki, he wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to go over there and draw attention to himself though. And Aido was-

"So how are you Kiryuu-kun?"

Zero felt his face drop to a deadpan. The crowd behind him getting a tad more rowdy then he was used to. He sent a glare back at them and they settled immediately.

"What do you want?" he growled in irritation. It didn't help that his mutinous heart had fluttered at the blonds close presence.

"Was just seeing how you were doing." the blue-eyed elite pouted, fingers pawing at his collar.

Which brought Zero's attention to the uniform itself. His _former_ uniform. He blanched, hand going up to drag down his face. Really? He was still _wearing_ it? Aido smirked.

"Oh you noticed? It's a new one."

The students meanwhile watched the two with wide-open eyes. This had to be the cutest thing they'd ever seen! Maybe they only noticed it because they were outsiders looking in, but really, it was too cute.

It wasn't even obvious, just subtle.

Zero, who always keeps his torso turned away from anyone during escort, was facing the blond completely. A physical sign that the blond had his full-attention. Aido was doing much the same, even to so much as lean forward a bit, smile on his lips, eyes bright with some emotion. A lot more than what the elite gave to his adoring fans, that was clear.

And it was just so cute! More than a few vowed to stay by Zero during escort if only to get to see this. They'd behave and everything.

"Get to class idiot." Zero muttered. Getting a bit unnerved now by the silence behind him.

"What ever you say Mr. Disciplinary Committee." Aido replied before walking off and going back to being his normal flighty flirty self. His cousin meanwhile looked at him a second longer confusion in his eyes, before following. Just great. That damn blonde couldn't have just gone on his merry way, had to be weird and break routine and talk to him. He hoped Aido's cousin would just let it lie. It was an odd occurrence, and it wouldn't happen again. He narrowed his eyes. Not after he had a talk with the ice-wielder anyway.

Seeing that the last of the Night class gone, Kaname along with them. He turned to leave and almost bumped into a human wall.

"What the- get to your dorms!" He shouted flustered at the adoring looks locked on his person. They dispersed in a flurry of chaos. Thankfully gone in seconds.

"Lets go eat before we patrol." Yuki declared walking up to him and latching onto his arm. The brunette clearly in a chipper mood. Most likely from her undisturbed chat with Kaname.

"Whatever."

The talk with Aido hadn't gone the way he wanted it to in the end.

How dare he call him cute and derail his ire.

oOoOoOo

A/N

YESH! Chapter two done with the rewriting! :3 How did I do? Emotions were high low and all over the place. I don't really know if I wrote it down right. If there are any inconsistencies please share it with me. I will fix whatever needs fixing. I hope you enjoyed the read!

Cian


	3. Chapter 3

oOoOoOo

Over the course of a week and a half, there had been a definite shift in the relationship between Zero and Aido. Dare he say it, it felt a lot like courting and for the life of him, he couldn't stop it. Hadn't even realized it had been happening actually. Aside from when his cousin annoyed the hunter during escort, everything had been going on as usual. At least, that's what Kain had thought and believed at the time. He caught on the minute Aido had asked him about what kind of gift Zero would want for his birthday.

The innocent question had floored him.

With a casual 'I don't know' he then excused himself to the washroom and proceeded to panic silently. When he managed to calm down he immediately went over every conversation that had gone on between the two that had triggered this unexpected _thing_ that was putting his perceived reality on it's head.

He supposed it was almost two weeks ago when Aido had come back with that weird smell on his uniform. A scent he hadn't recognized until the next day when his cousin went off from his daily routine and talked civilly with the lavender-eyed teen. Something had definitely happened, and whatever happened caused _change._ He cursed himself for being to lazy to follow Aido that night.

They hadn't really changed how they responded to each other, nothing that he registered anyway. He supposed they were more impressions than anything. A smile here, a glance there. It was like a whole different meaning was suddenly placed in their words. And it was _subtle_. Enough that Kaname hadn't even said anything about their exchanges.

The fire-starter was damned sure there would be words though. As much as Kaname tried to hide it. He could tell their leader felt something about Zero. What those feelings entailed, he could only guess. But whatever they were it could only hurt his cousin in the end.

And Kain he was their unwilling audience.

Or perhaps not so unwilling.

oOoOoOo

"I swear, every time I see them together, I can't believe I didn't see it before." Karin gushed into her pillow. She lied on her bed, pillow hugged to her face, so her words came out muffled but still discernible. Her roommate nodded in agreement as she took a drink of her coffee; nose deep in a book she had to get done for the report due tomorrow. Needless to say she was pulling an all-nighter that night.

"Today was especially cute!" the red head continued, knowing that her friend was one of many talents; multitasking being one of them and that even though she hadn't once looked up from that novel, she was paying attention. "I didn't even know it was Kiryuu-san's birthday. Gah, I'm so happy I switched from Yuki-chan's side. I wouldn't have gotten to see that- was it a necklace?- that Kiryuu-san unwrapped."

"I still can't believe he accepted the gift to begin with." Ayane added turning the page. Just five more chapters and she could turn her notes into a decent paper.

"It was so gorgeous! A chain like liquid silver, the stone- gem?- the _perfect_ shade of lavender to _match_ his eyes! It's so romantic." she sighed, pillow flung to the wayside in her excitement. "Why can't I find someone like Aido-san."

"Because you're ideal partner _was _Aido-san. I _told_ you you were aiming too high." The raven-haired teen airily replied, green eyes still intent on the words before her.

"Can you blame me?"

"He's a player."

"Not since he started _seeing_ Kiryuu-san."

Ayane looked up from her book, the first time in two hours, to glance at her friend. Face losing the blank stare to give way for adorable confusion.

"About that- are they really going out? I don't see them spend time outside of switch-over."

"I don't-..." A rock sailed threw their open window.

Silence.

"What the hell?"

Karin got up off her bed, while Ayane stood up from their shared desk. Not soon after two sets of different shades of green peeked outside.

"Uh hey." None other then Aido greeted them, sheepish grin plastered on his face. "You wouldn't happen to have the time would you?"

"It's- uh..." Ayane glanced at her wrist. "It's 1:30. Don't you have class?" She couldn't help but ask.

Aido's grin widened, giving him a Cheshire-like look; mischievous and absolutely sexy. He brought a finger to his lips.

"Don't tell." Waving farewell, the blonde didn't even bother to say thank you before he disappeared into the shadowed grounds. Not soon after they saw Kiryuu racing after the Night Class student.

"Sugoi! Aido skips class to hang out with Kiryuu-san!" Karin squee'd bouncing on the spot, arms flailing around. Ayane merely shook her head before heading back to the desk. She'd learned the hard way that you should never be in close proximity while her friend engaged in her 'happy dance'.

oOoOoOo

"What the hell are you doing out here?" Zero practically growled as soon as he managed to locate and corner the blonde aristocrat he'd been chasing for over an hour.

"You looked bored, so I thought I'd liven up your night." Aido stated coyly, only the shadow of a pout on his face.

"I wasn't bored." The hunter defended needlessly. He had been, but no way in _hell_ was he going to admit that to the blonde.

"Well, fine. You want to be that way. _I_ was bored and I wanted you to liven up my night."

Zero only deadpanned watching as Aido smiled that irritating 'bird caught the canary' smirk. So the blonde could tell when he was blatantly lying.

"Besides, our teacher got called away on a family emergency, so I suppose you could call tonight a P.D day?" the vamp added as he admired his deceptively sharp nails. Zero would rather kiss Kaname full on the mouth then admit out loud that Aido had his moments when maybe he could see why he had so many admirers. This one being one of them. An image that would be added to the many others his minds eye wouldn't let him forget anytime soon. Damn his increasingly mushy brain for finally sending out hormones and latching themselves onto the aristocrat.

"No substitute?" he wondered crossing his arms with veiled suspicion.

"Not one that can get here on such short notice." Aido replied airily. An unspoken question had been asked that Zero couldn't really ignore. It seemed to be happening the more time he spent in the blondes presence. Like a secret conversation was going on when he was with him. He'd wonder what he felt about this more in depth, but he'd already decided he was going to blame it on hormones and puberty.

"Everyone's behaving?" For some reason, Zero could tell that something had immediately shifted after he spoke. His response holding an answer that the ice-wielder had been looking for. Which surprised him actually. Usually they had to have more of a repertoire going on before Aido heard something to his liking.

"Don't they always? I'm the one usually causing trouble remember?"

Zero nodded conceding the point. He inwardly cringed wondering what he'd unknowingly agreed to. Because don't get him wrong. He knew he _agreed_ to something. He didn't have to wait long for it to come out in the open.

"So now let the date begin!" Aido announced grabbing a hold of Zero's hand and pulling him towards the lake, and to the picnic the blonde had personally prepared... kind of. Well he watched as his cousin prepared it. He should be waiting there actually. Making sure no night critters went for the meal.

"_Nani_?_"_ Zero sputtered in disbelief. Red dusting prettily across his cheeks. Aido squeezed the hand in his grasp, giddy at the honest surprise and the adorable blush. Twice in one day he got to see this look. His heart fluttered.

"It's your birthday silly. Of course I wasn't just going to stop at your present." he tutted in mock disappointment.

oOoOoOo

Kaname stared out at the full-moon a sigh on his lips.

Unlike the rest of his peers, he didn't have the opportunity to enjoy this night off. Being who he was he always had matters to attend to. He wonder briefly if Kaien had given the Discipline Committee the night off as well considering recent circumstances. But then deduced he hadn't. He supposed it would only be polite to inform the duo. Especially since he'd made sure the students of the Moon dorm wouldn't cause any problems.

Yes, he could use the fresh air as well, he decided walking towards his door. Just as he stepped into the hallway Takuma greeted him.

"I can't find Aido and Kain."

Kaname frowned. Seems he'd have to punish the two as well.

Nodding, he continued on his way.

oOoOoOo

A/N

I DID IT! I Updated! I'm so proud of myself. :) This couldn't have come to fruition if not for the kindly reviews that struck the inspiration into my very mind.

So did I do good?

ALSO I REWROTE THE FIRST AND SECOND CHAPTERS!

Cian


	4. Chapter 4

1oOoOoOo

Kaien leaned back, tilting his office chair with stippled fingers. A pensive frown on his usually smiling lips. Put upon sigh, another late night in the office. Partially because of the situation burgeoning with Zero and the night class student Aido Hanabusa (an occurrence that was slowly but surely becoming something of a problem; or perhaps just troublesome depending on the sole issue of if the Hunter Society caught wind if it). Partially because the Hunter Society was pushing for their precious Kiryuu to partake in more pressing hunts, Something that was bound to happen eventually to his ward. Although he had been hoping for another year before they had really started pushing,

Glancing at the newest summons for the young Kiryuu, he wondered if this particular _demand_ could be fulfilled. After all, no matter his guardianship of Zero they could always revoke his status and whisk the boy away. Why they hadn't done so so far had been because of the circumstances surrounding Zero at the time. They had felt that the trauma he had been through didn't need to be expounded upon with his entering of the H.S. A sentiment that he along with Yagari had argued relentlessly in their favor.

Now that he was coming of a reasonable age they would have to start testing his skills as a hunter. He would also have to begin classes that would further his knowledge and understanding of the world he had been born into. The politics. Not to mention finally harness the potential he had as a hunter they had been so long denied.

Spinning his seat to face the bay window at this back, he applauded his genius on deciding in the purchase of the swivel chair one more time before taking in the moonlit landscape before him. His decision made; Both on the Kiryuu/Aido debacle and the summons on his desk.

Perhaps he'll have a late start tomorrow. A person needs their beauty sleep after-erk! He forgot to tell his babies they had the night off.

His face fell, and a dark aura permeated his immediate area. His sleep deprived babies were gonna kill him.

oOoOoOo

As soon as Kaname begun his casual stroll out of the Night dorms he had been faced with a bit of a dilemma. Find Aido and Kain or first inform the Disciplinary Committee of their first night off in months? With a smirk the pureblood inwardly chided himself. He hadn't had a chat with the hunter in weeks. Now was a perfect as any. The blonds could wait. Besides, having another help him find the duo would cut his searching time in half.

oOoOoOo

"Maa maa." Aido waved his hand flippantly as if to wave away the tension thick in the air. Zero huffed a cute pout on his lips, and a blush on his cheeks. Most likely from the witness of his current situation. "Akatsuki, go stand over there. We wish to eat in peace."

Kain groaned. "Hanabusa, please tell me this isn't what it looks like." The plea falling onto his cousin's deaf ears, who was now resorting to physically pushing him away. His heavy footsteps, Kains only show of reluctance. Not like he'd deny his cousin anything anyway; even this date with the hunter. Although, the fact he was chaperoning put a much more serious spin on this particular outing.

Standing a more respectable distance, the fire wielder slumped. Not even caring that Kiryuu still had his eyes on him. Oh yeah. It was definitely what it looked like. This was honest to god courting. Which meant that Kiryuu had invited this to happen. He had to of given Hanabusa a gift. Something not so much special, but personal. It was only the only way it could of started.

Glancing back at the duo he saw that his cousin had managed to coax his love interest into sitting on the red and white checkered blanket (that had been specifically bought for the occasion), and was opening the larger than normal whicker basket to reveal the food within. By the surprised and slightly touched look on the silver haired teen face, the tireless stalking his cousin had ensued the past week did not go unwarranted.

Kiryuu liked ramen. Go figure.

oOoOoOo

Zero liked ramen.

This fact wasn't well known. Even Yuki, who he admittedly spent most of his time with, didn't know. Anytime of the day if he could, he would eat it. He liked ramen. It's not like he meant to keep this fact a secret. It's just that- he had no reason to really say 'I like ramen'. Its something that doesn't really come into conversation that easily. Not with him anyway.

So the fact that Aido knew. The means he must of taken, short of asking the headmaster, should have been down right unsettling. But it wasn't. Truth be told- it was kind of... endearing.

No one else had tried to get to know him. The bullheadedness of it even added a bit of charm. It's not like he was smitten or anything. Oh no. He was just... he was just trying to do what Kaien had suggested he do when the headmaster had first forced the position of Disciplinary on him. Make nice with the Night class. If making nice just so happened to having a moonlit picnic with Aido while Kain watched on, well- that's just how it was.

He even knew he favored miso.

oOoOoOo

"-can't believe you haven't watched it." Were the first words to reach his ears. Kaname's frown deepened. When he had first caught the mixed scent of the hunter and the missing cousins he thought he'd have to settle a confrontation. He had sped up his movements so as to diminish any unneeded negative repercussions the fight would cause. When he caught scent of miso broth he practically froze. He didn't know how to take in the new bit of information.

Confused and not in the bit liking the feeling he moved down wind. A silent prowl that would seem over the top given the circumstance.

Just hidden by bush and overhanging branches he watched the scene before him.

"I just don't watch movies." Zero replied, lifting a blue and white porcelain bowl and drinking the broth it contained. The tone he used was defensive. But there was something else. A lilt to it he didn't like.

The hunter and Aido sat on a checkered blanket. Though the blond was more laying then anything, propped up by his elbow facing his _date(_?), while Zero sat cross-legged in a comfortable slouch, bowl sitting in his lap. A picnic basket all that lay between them.

The picture they made was carefree.

"_Don't_ watch movies?" The blond reiterated in disbelief. "How can you _not_ watch movies?"

They were too easygoing. This- this companionship was friendly on a level they hadn't been in a month ago.

"I don't have the time." Zero replied, moving to put the empty bowl back in the basket. A move that was interrupted when Aido quickly sat up to take it from him and complete the action himself. "...thanks." the aristocrat smiled in return before taking out two confections both plastic wrapped; obviously store bought.

"It's my guilty pleasure." Aido spoke up at the hunters questioning stare. "Money to buy any sort of decadent dessert, and all I want are the cream puffs." he offered in way of explanation, holding out one of the pastries. A hesitancy in his demeanor that Kaname rarely saw- if ever.

"I was almost expecting a sundae." Zero joked taking the confectionary; lightening the mood with his words, distracting from Aido's moment of vulnerability.

"A sundae? More like a milkshake if anything, after being kept alongside the ramen I should think." the blond scoffed ripping open the packaging as the hunter did the same. A smile on his lips. They were too close. Too comfortable.

Kaname didn't know how to take this.

"We should see a movie some time." Aido suggested. The pleasantness of the atmosphere untouched by the rolling feelings within the pureblood hiding in shadows. "A scary one is coming out this Friday."

"What you consider scary has to be something worthwhile."

"It's settled!" Aido cheered standing up and pointing towards the lake. "Aka we're going to the movies Friday!"

Kaname startled as he looked closer to the lakeside. Kain was indeed standing off to the side and had been skipping rocks it seems. How could he have missed his presence?

"Oh god no." the fire wielder groaned slumping onto himself while Zero sputtered with denial.

"I didn't say I was going to go!" the hunter yelped as he stood as well. Aido just laughed and starting talking details with a smile in his voice as he put things away. Kain was also walking towards the duo, the _date_ at it's end, it would appear.

oOoOoOo

A/N

O_O Back from the REALM OF RL! BWAHAHAHA

:) Don't know for how long but I'll be here awhile. How did you like? Was it something you were expecting? It's gotten kind of serious in some parts yes? How's my writing faring? Gush away readers. Two cans of pepsi later this baby is back on it's feet.

Hope you enjoyed!

Cian


End file.
